Demons Of Rashomon
by Midnight Eyes
Summary: This is a story about a few people trying to kill the demons that are terrorizing their world. Please enjoy it, it took me a long time.


Bio of the characters  
  
Description of: Malinda Tsuno  
  
Height: 5' 4'  
  
Age: 15  
  
Quote: "I will hunt down the demons, strike them down, kill them, and show absolutely no mercy whatsoever! But if one can strike up a deal with me, I won't hesitate the bargain.."  
  
Bio: She has brown hair, hazel eyes. Her weapon is a small blade. In the hilt of it, there is a ruby. She usually attacks viciously. But maybe she will turn her ways around. She is driven by hatred toward the demons, but not many humans cared for her. Maybe the demons are aware of this, and are thinking of a plan right now.  
  
Description of: Tai Shurojin  
  
Height: 6' 0"  
  
Age: 17  
  
Quote: "I will help my friends fight whatever may come in our way. My destiny is sealed with one person, maybe I can figure it out on my own."  
  
Bio: Black hair and brownish eyes. His weapon is a large sword that is known by demons as the bounty hunters treat. The demons say, whoever wields the blade is lonely, and will soon betray their own kind, to turn demon. But we have yet to see Tai go against mankind. He thinks his destiny is with the one whom he secretly loves, Mazaki. Of course, Megami likes him too, but he prefers Mazaki. And he has liked her for a long time.  
  
Description of: Mazaki Hurona  
  
Height: 5' 6"  
  
Age: 17  
  
Quote: "If all else fails, I still have somebody special. I will fight, on his behalf. Now and forevermore."  
  
Bio: She welds the powerful Tsunami blade. It has the powers of ice, water, and currents in it. She has long black hair that she usually doesn't put it in a ponytail, but she does sometimes. She secretly likes Tai, but will he ever know? Her parents were killed by the demons when she was young. So she always wanted to fight the demons first, in honor of her parents.  
  
Description of: Megami Saki  
  
Height: 5' 3"  
  
Age: 16  
  
Quote: "I wish not to fight, blood is nasty. But still, I will fight alongside Tai any day of the weak! I will confess my love, and he will be all mine!"  
  
Bio: She also is in love with Tai. Lookout Mazaki, you got some competition. She is dubbed with the power to heal. She has elbow length blonde hair. It is usually down, but occasionally she puts it up in a bun. She has a few attacks, and since she can heal her friends, that is really her only use in the group.  
  
Description of: Rashomon  
  
Height: 9' 5"  
  
Age: Unknown, but when in human form, he appears to be 24  
  
Quote: "I will crush all those who oppose me. And if they still try to take me on, I will relentlessly destroy them."  
  
Bio: He has red eyes, and black large wings. He is the leader of the demons at Rashomon, the temple worshiping hell and miscreants that's worship hell. He can transform into a human, whom is quite attractive. He uses his power toward women, and turns them into his demons.  
  
Description of: Sayio Sharuno  
  
Height: 6' 1"  
  
Age: 19  
  
Quote: "I don't care for the money, I just wish to fight till the death. I don't care whom I am put against, I will fight until the death."  
  
Bio: He has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was always alone and nobody ever wanted to be his friend, but maybe he will find a friend. A few years ago, Sayio was blessed with the powers of fire into his blade, The Huroza. So now he can unleash fearsome fire attacks onto his enemies, while brutally slashing at them. He is skilled with his blade. But he might not be a friend, but can he possibly be a foe?  
  
Description of: Lissan Miyazaki  
  
Age: 19  
  
Quote: "I owe my allegiance to Sayio, he is my one and only friend. He means more to me then anything, and I will make sure nobody messes with him."  
  
Bio: She has brown hair, and dark eyes. Her only weapon is a bow and a few arrows. She has every element of arrow there is, fire, air, water, dark, light, and lightning. Sayio leaves her to go do his job, but she sets out and tries to find him again.  
  
Description of: The temple of Rashomon  
  
Age: 200 years old  
  
Bio: A place where the mislead souls of humans go to worship the devil himself. It is a place to relieve the soul of all those who oppose thee. It is a large building, protected by the flames of Ryoaka, the goddess to the devil.  
  
Description of: Ryoaka  
  
Height: 6' 3"  
  
Age: 10,000  
  
Bio: She has astonishing flame attacks, and can also strike targets with thunderous lightning bolts. She lived in the underworld for half her life, then moved to the Temple of Rashomon to find her true self. She happily fights in honor of Rashomon. She might just be in love with both the human and demon forms of him..  
  
Story In Harimo  
  
In the valley of Harimo, a few villages remained. After a long raid by the demons of Rashomon, obviously only a few villages were still around because the demons were violent and vicious. A small town on the outskirts of Tombol was cleaning up the damage done by the demons.  
A young women, no more then the age of 17 walked out of her black dusted home. Her long black hair was swaying in the breeze. While she was looking around she said to herself, "At least I am safe. But where is.." From a home a few houses down came a man, 17 as well, searching for a woman. His eyes meet the woman's brown eyes and he ran up to her smiling. "I'm so glad you are safe Mazaki." He smiled again and looked at her, "Anything wrong? You looks depressed." Mazaki looked up to him and nodded, "I am a little depressed. The demons did this to our village. I know it.. the same demons that destroyed my mother and father.." She halted and never started talking about it again. Until she said one more thing. "Thank you for caring, and understanding Tai." Tai looked at her, then he decided that now was the perfect time to do such a thing. He moved in, slowly closer to her, and put his arms around her. Embracing her, he said, "Of course. It's alright to cry you know. I am here if you wanna talk." He slowly let go of her. He thought to himself, that was something I have longed to do for some time now. She put her head on his chest and sighed sadly. "Tai, I.." She couldn't finish her sentence. For many years she admired Tai for his bravery, talent with his sword, and his looks. She was deeply in love with him, but she couldn't tell him, yet. Tai looked at her, a bit confused. "Yes? What is it Mazaki?" He asked her a few more times, then decided to stop. He finally asked one more question, "I think we should go inside. Here, Do you want to stay at my house? I am inviting you." Mazaki smiled and thanked him for inviting her to his place. For so long she awaited to go inside his home. She had dreams about being with him forever, but just the thought of her dreams now would surely make her blush. So she decided to clear her mind of the dreams and just relax. They both went inside and sat down on the couch. Tai spoke up first, "Can I get you anything? Is there anything I can do?" Mazaki was so busy admiring the home, she almost forgot to answer him. "Um, no. I am fine with you here." Tai looked at her, and smiled. Mazaki realized what she just said to him. The thought of him finding out that she loved him would be horrendous. But maybe he didn't realize what she said. In fact, he forgot, Mazaki assured herself. Tai stood up and went into the kitchen. And Mazaki stayed on the couch. Then she thought, he might already know! He could be aware of my feelings toward him already. Tai came back out with a tray. He placed it on the table and said, "Here, we can eat this. It isn't much, but it's all I have left after the demon attack." Mazaki blushed and got enough courage to say one thing, "The hug was nice.." She quickly looked down, in disbelief of what she just said. He smiled warmly, "Thanks. Uh.. Mazaki, I have one question for you." She looked to him, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. "Do you like me? Mazaki, be truthful." She quickly lost her sense and blushed even harder. "I.. well.. you see.. I um.." She stammered and paused a bit, but decided it was now or never. But what crossed her mind now was whether or not he felt the same way. "I.. am your friend Tai, nothing more, nothing less. I will protect you in times of need, and be with you when nobody else is around. That is all." Tai looked down. He was surprised that Mazaki didn't say what he thought she would say. In fact, he was flabbergasted. How come she didn't confess her love? He sighed. Maybe I was wrong, maybe she doesn't love me. I am so foolish. He thought to himself some more. "Tai.. did you expect me to answer in a different way?" She was now confident with herself and chose to ask him the question. "Well, I just thought.." Before he could finish his sentence, a young girl came into his house. They both looked up in confusion. Tai asked, "Um.. little girl, who are you? And what are you doing in my home?" Mazaki was confused as well. She commented, "Are you lost or something?" She turned to Tai, "The demons must have startled her." Tai nodded and sighed. The girl got a little upset at the fact that the two people didn't know that she was only one year younger then them. She finally spoke, "I am no kid!" She sighed, glared at them, then began to talk again. "I am only one year younger then you, Tai. And might I say, I have admired you for some time now." Both Tai and Mazaki stared at each other. Tai grabbed Mazaki and started to mutter to her, "Mazaki! I don't know who this kid is at all!" Mazaki was still confused and looked back to the girl. "Who are you?" The girl struck a pose and answered the question. "I am known as Megami!" Tai was also confused. He still didn't even understand how the girl got into his home. And out of nowhere, Megami ran up to Tai and hugged him. "Um.., excuse me." Mazaki stood up and ran to the balcony. She sighed, trying to hold back tears. "Why am I about to cry? I know he doesn't like that girl but.." She trailed off her speech and looked up to the sky. The moon was now out, gleaming a blissful white color. The stars, speckles on the sky. So, she sat down on a big chair outside and stared at the moon. Inside Tai asked the girl politely, "Can you let go of me?" Megami let go but said one thing to him, "Fine, be that way, but I still LOVE you Tai! n_n" Tai slowly backed away from her. "Excuse me Megami, I uh.. um.. have to go to the bathroom." Tai had to lie, to get away from Megami, and because he wanted to talk to Mazaki. Megami stared at him with large, cute, anime-like eyes. "Ah, okay I will wait for you right here. I'm waiting Tai!" Tai walked out to the balcony and sighed in relief that he had finally evaded Megami. Now I can talk to Mazaki alone! He thought to himself. "Hey Mazaki! Um.. are you okay? You look like that girl is getting to you." Mazaki looked to him for a moment, then turned her attention back to the ground. She finally answered, "I guess I'm okay, but, are you sure you don't know that little. um. girl? And she is not ..bothering me.." He looked at her, thought for a second then asked her, "Are you sure that girl isn't bothering you?" Mazaki looked back to the moon again and sighed, then she spoke to him in a low voice, "I'm sorry, for some reason, I just.. don't like her.. um.. behavior." Tai sat down next to her and agreed with her. "Yeah, she is a little weird. I don't know how she got in my house in the first place. And second of all, I never saw her before in my life. How could I be admired by somebody I never saw before?" Inside the house, Megami looked around. "He has a nice place. Wow!" A small photograph caught her eye and she stood up to see what it was. She picked it up and carefully examined it. "Aww! How cute! A picture of Tai as a baby. He is even more adorable here." She smiled and sat down, forgetting all about Tai and focusing all her attention to the picture. Back outside, a shooting star whizzed by the two. Mazaki looked up and her eyes sparkled at the sight of the beautiful star. "Oh wow! A shooting star! I am going to make a wish." She closed her eyes and wished for one thing, I wish Tai would tell me if he likes me. Tai glanced over to Mazaki. He thought to himself, She is beautiful, I wish I wasn't so nervous to tell her, but I just can't.. not yet anyway. "So did you make a wish Mazaki?" She opened her eyes and smiled sweetly, "Yes, but I cannot tell you. That would ruin the wish." Tai looked at her, longing to kiss her, or at least hug her again. His brain jolted with a brilliant idea. And so he asked, "Mazaki, it is getting cold out, right?" Without letting her even answer, he moved closer to her and hugged her. She looked down, now blushing, "Well.. I feel.. warmer now.." Inside she was so happy that he was hugging her again. Maybe my wish will come true., she thought to herself.  
"Well, it's getting late. Look at the clock, it's already ten o'clock." Said Mazaki. Tai looked at the clock, "Yeah, we better go inside." They both stood up and walked inside the house.  
Inside, Megami was happy admiring the picture. Tai walked up to her and said, "Um.. I think you should go home now." Megami looked up from the picture. "Well, I guess so. I only live a few blocks away." She stood up and placed the picture back. "Well, goodnight you two." And with that, she walked out of the house.  
Mazaki sighed and sat down on the couch, "Wow, she went without a fight. I think that picture of you as a cute kid calmed her down a little." Tai looked at her, "Good thing she left without a fight. I couldn't take it anymore if she didn't." Mazaki smiled and yawned. "I think I should be going now, after all, my house is only two houses away." She started to stand up but Tai pulled her down. "Don't leave yet. You can sleep here tonight." She looked at him and agreed to it.  
Tai showed her to her room and they shared their goodnights. Mazaki laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. I cant believe I'm in his house, sleeping. She sighed and fell asleep peacefully.  
Tai also fell asleep quickly. At least now I can keep an eye on her. He thought to himself as he drifted away.  
  
Temple of Rashomon  
  
Deep within the heart of Tombol lays the temple of Rashomon. Not many travelers dare to go up to the temple. It is rumored that the demons still stir. Its large black gates seem very un-welcoming. Many feared the place.  
Inside the temple, were many shrines worshiping an evil afterlife. But in the back of the temple, many demons and other creatures lived. "Well, when does Rashomon get his ass back here? We have been waiting for at least 5 days." Said a demon with reddish-black wings. Another demon started to talk as well, "Gr, he never can keep a promise can he? Not even to Satan himself." All the demons started to talk at this point.  
They were unaware that Rashomon was coming into the temple at that very moment. His large brown boots were stomping the ground hard. Those chumps I call demons of mine better shut up soon. I can't take it anymore, they don't have faith in me. Well, I will just have to enforce it I guess. Rashomon thought as he approached the demons.  
One demon looked up, "Hey! If it isn't Rashomon! A little late with his promise." As Rashomon passed the demon that said this, he held his hand out and watched as the demon slammed against the wall. After that happened, all the demons attention was on Rashomon.  
He spoke, "The plans to seize the Diamond Embassy has failed. Obviously, some of you aren't as in this as others. However, if I see any of you slacking off it will be your heads! That is all." He stepped down from his podium and walked to the back room. It was known as the sacred room of the underworld.  
Rashomon sighed and looked up to a big statue of a devilish female. She was pointing toward the center of the room and flames surrounded her. Rashomon sat right where she was pointing and he started to pray to her. This was a ritual to summon her.  
"Please, bring forth the one! The devils goddess! Bring her forth, I wish for her to aid us in our quest to destroy all." Rashomon continued to pray and say things to her in a different language completely.  
All of a sudden a large cloud of smoke and fire came out of the statue. Rashomon backed up a little bit, but watched as the beautiful demon of the devil came out of the statue.  
"Well, if it isn't Rashomon, asking for more help." The women looked at him and stopped talking. She was wearing a black cloak that was held together with red stitches. Her long black hair was still hot from being in Hades for so long. Rashomon tried to figure out what t say, but he couldn't think of anything good. "Well, I just need you to check up on things, okay? Like, the village of Direma. It was a little target, but not many survivors were left. I want you to bring the rest of them here, then they will become demons and we will have more of an army." She looked to him, "Fine, I will do it, but at a price. I no longer work for free." Rashomon rolled his eyes and asked, "What do you want?" She smiled, "You."  
He was a bit stunned. He never thought that she would like him, but, she was beautiful, for a demon that is. "Alright, you can have me Ryoaka." She flew up and disappeared, "I will be waiting. Hahaa." A few moments after she disappeared, she came right back. Rashomon looked up to her, "Well? What now?" She looked down at him, and then she flew down and landed on the cold cement inside the building. "What do you mean 'what now'? I looked, they are all dead. Good going, now we don't have anymore followers at this point." She sighed and stared at him coldly. He stared at her equally the same. Then a demon came into the sacred room. Rashomon lost his temper. "What are you doing in here?! This is not the place for a common demon!" Ryoaka sighed again and argued back to him, "Be quiet! This might be some good news for once." He looked at her again and then turned his attention to the demon. "Well? What is it?" The demon looked up at him then spoke. "The crystal energy gate has found a victim. It says that she is very eager to kill demons, but she will also be of service to us if we ask for her help." Ryoaka asked, "Do we really think that a human could help us? I mean, they are not to be trusted." Rashomon glared at her, "Were you not the one who just said that we don't have an army at all? We could use all the help we can get at this point." Ryoaka agreed and pointed for the demon to leave. "Rashomon, I will get her on our side.. for now, and once we are done using her, I can take her soul. That is the master plan for today." He looked at her happily, but evilly, "I like the way you think. Now go, see to it that she comes without hesitation. Make her an offer she cannot refuse." She flew up high and nodded. Then she disappeared once more. Rashomon glanced at the crystal gate and notice a little hologram of the girl. Then he laughed evilly, "And so the games begin.." He poured a glass of what appeared to be wine, then drank it. "Finest blood in the land if I do say so myself."  
  
In Harimo Forest  
  
In the forest, many trees were burnt down. It was all thanks to the demons. This was the place where Malinda lived. "Such a fine day, the trees are burnt down, the air is full of toxins. What a life." She peered around for a while, then walked forward, deeper into the forest. She came across a dark crystal, "What the..?"  
Out of the crystal came a women. It was Ryoaka. She stood there, with her same clothes on, the only difference was that she now had huge wings.  
Malinda looked at her suspiciously. Is this a demon? She looks so.. I don't know, weird. Malinda stared at her coldly and ask, "What do you want? DEMON!" Ryoaka looked at her and answered, "I am here to negotiate with you. I want you on our side.. to fight against the humans."  
Malinda stopped for a second and thought about it. Fight against the humans. Well, they never did give me a chance in their world.. but the demons seem different then what humans were meant to believe. There they go again, humans doing the wrong thing. She sighed and answered the question, "alright, what's in it for me?"  
Ryoaka thought for a moment. She didn't discuss that with Rashomon, but still, she thought of a cunning lie. "Well, we will give you immortality, so you can kill many humans. And you won't die! That's the best we conger up."  
Malinda took it all in for a second. She could be granted immortality and she didn't want to resist. "Well, I guess I can be of service to you."  
Ryoaka smiled at her, "Very well, come with me." Malinda followed her as she walked to a big dark room inside a vacant building. Malinda didn't question the weird surroundings, in fact, she was getting more and more excited as she inched her way to immortality. Ryoaka said, "Have a seat, dear." Malinda did what she was told and sat down.  
Ryoaka walked into another room and took a potion out of the shelf. This is it, she wants immortality, she will get immortality. Hehee, and the ability to be a demon, all for the price of one. She walked out and handed the potion to Malinda. "Drink that, you will be immortal for all eternity!" Malinda got so caught up in the moment, she didn't even question her, and she just drank it. Ryoaka watched as Malinda feel asleep on the table. Ryoaka spoke in an evil tone, "Finally, another follower, and this one is strong. Perfect! And it's all thanks to me." A few hours later, Malinda woke up with a heavy set of wings and in a completely different area then where she remembers she was. There were chains on her so she couldn't escape. She muttered something very lowly, "Where am I?" Ryoaka appeared in front of, the now chained Malinda. She started to talk to her, "How do you like being demon?" Malinda didn't even realize that she had wings yet, but they quickly startled her when Ryoaka pointed them out. Struggling with the chains, Malinda started to yell to Ryoaka, "You! You said I would be immortal! Not demon!" Malinda glared at Ryoaka evilly while panting heavily. Ryoaka unchained her, "You have no escape. But my 'boss' wants a word with you." Malinda stood there and watched as a large man approached her. She thought to herself, is this the leader of the demons? Can he be.. He started to talk to her in a low voice, "I am Rashomon, the leader of the demons. I see you are now a demon yourself. Now you can help me fulfill my quest, and you will be off the hook." Malinda agreed to it. Even though she didn't like humans that much, she would rather be human then be evil. Rashomon let out a loud howl, "Then it's settled! You help us! Welcome to the demon world."  
  
The Huroza  
  
In the deep woods of Harimo, a man was practicing his sword on some trees. Each strike was lightning quick in speed, and he never stopped. After a few hours practicing, he finally stopped. "Whew, I'm tired. Geez, it's so hot today." He sat down on a rock, as a cool wind passed by. He sighed and exclaimed, "That was nice." It was now getting late, the sun was setting and the crows were bustling around. The sun set on the darkened horizon. He looked up to it, but did not show any emotion at all. And with that, he stood up and walked back to a small house at the edge of a hill in the distance. "Better get back home.."  
  
Back to Harimo  
  
Inside Tai's home, the two were awake and now discussing a strategy to take down the demons and kill Rashomon.  
Tai looked to Mazaki and asked her, "Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, are you uh.. strong enough?" She looked up to him with a bit of an unhappy look on her face, then answered his novice question, "I am strong enough." She paused and sighed, then continued, "Don't you even know? I wield the powerful Tsunami blade. It is blessed with tremendous power. I can take out a few enemies I guess."  
She took out her blade and showed it off in front of Tai. She then asked, "Do you like it? This is it, the Tsunami blade." He looked at the blade carefully. It was beautiful, such fine craftsmanship.  
The handle was made of pure silver, but there was a hint of rust in it, which gave it a very nice effect. Inside the hilt was a small gem of a blue color. Very small, inside the gem was a little picture of a wave in the ocean. The blade was very sharp, and once Tai had gotten a good look at the blade, Mazaki sheathed the blade.  
Tai looked at Mazaki again and told her how wonderful the blade was. "It is amazing! The best blade I have ever seen. Does the gem give it powers of some sort?" Mazaki answered the question happily, "Why yes, the gem is from the ocean of wide hope. It has very strong powers, and it is rumored to have very strong powers on stormy days. But I have never seen it in action like that."  
He continued to admire the blade, even while it was sheathed. Mazaki noticed this, and she then asked him a question, "Can I see your blade?" He looked at her and took out his blade, then let her hold it. "Wow, it's real nice."  
Tai smiled, "It isn't as special as yours, but me and that sword have had some good times." Mazaki looked at it, but all of a sudden she felt a very strange presence within the sword. This is just like when my parents were killed by the demons.. I feel the demon presence here, but how? She continued to think, and then she gave him the sword back rather quickly.  
He was a bit puzzled that she didn't speak after holding the sword, so he decided to start talking again. "Well, you like my sword?"  
Mazaki still felt a bit uncomfortable but she managed to start striking up conversation again. "Yes, but..um.. Tai? Is there anything, I don't know, weird about your blade? I just felt a strange presence when I held the blade.. it was the same feeling when my parents died."  
Tai looked at the sword and tried to remember something from the past. He thought for a while, If I tell her, maybe she won't like me anymore, but she is asking. I better just tell her. Hmm, but what was it. lets see.  
He continued to think, and finally came to the conclusion that he almost forgot the story behind the sword, but nevertheless, he did remember it. "Well, it was said that long, long ago, the sword was used by a man who had nothing to lose, or gain. He was a bounty hunter, you know, somebody who kills for money, then moves on to another killing. Once he started to think about what he was doing, he ended up at the temple of Rashomon. He was face to face with Rashomon, but he couldn't even raise his sword at all. He lost all his energy to the demons and he was turned into a demon as well. But they say that he didn't get turned into a demon by the demons themselves, but by his own hatred toward mankind. He was only alive to kill and get money."  
Mazaki continued to listen and take in all what he had to say. She then asked, "Is it just a legend?"  
Tai answered the question quickly, "I think so. But, I don't really know, somebody else had this blade before me, and they are now demon as well.."  
Mazaki stared at him. She was scared now, not because she thought the sword was cursed, but for Tai's life. She didn't want him to become a demon as well. Just the thought of him turning against her was unbearable for her.  
She looked at the ground, still feeling the presence of the demons close by. "I just hope you will be safe Tai. I don't want you to become demon as well.." Tai also looked down, but then back to his sword. He thought to himself, So much power in this sword.. but I won't turn into a demon. I would never go against my own kind, especially Mazaki. He sighed and looked back to her, putting an arm around her, "It's okay, I will make sure I don't turn into a demon. I swear with all my life."  
She glared at the blade and tried to forget ever hearing about the story behind his sword. "We..uh should get back to the plans. We need to plan this wisely you know?"  
Tai agreed and they continued planning late into the night.  
  
And the adventure begins  
  
Mazaki packed some items into a small brown backpack. Tai did the same, only his backpack was black. He stuffed some more things into the pack and he asked Mazaki a few questions. "Are you sure that's enough magic herbs? I think you can manage a few hundred more in there." He laughed and put a few in his pack as well.  
Mazaki looked up to him and sighed, "Well, when you need it, don't look to me for any help." He looked at her, taking it seriously. "What!? You wouldn't help me if I was in need of help?"  
She slapped her head and finally finished packing. "I think that's it." He also finished, "Then we are off huh?" She nodded and walked outside. Tai followed and locked his house up. "Okay, we are set now."  
Before managing to walk a few inches, a figure was standing a good 10 feet in front of them. She looked to them, but her dark green cloak hood was pulled over her head. It was hard to see who it was, but when she started to talk, the both of them knew exactly who it was.  
The figure spoke, "I wish to aid you on your journey. You cannot just rely on herbs and medicine, you need someone who can help quickly. If danger is near, I will help you." She removed her hood and revealed her face. "It is I, Megami. I wish to help you. May I?"  
Both Tai and Mazaki looked at each other. Then Mazaki asked, "What exactly can you do?" Megami smiled and preached, "I can heal. I am a healer, and I can fight as well, see?" She summoned a little fireball and showed it off to them.  
Tai sighed and agreed to let her come. Mazaki also agreed to it, and they were then off once again.  
They all walked for about 4 miles, then the sun started to set. Tai looked up to the sky, "We'd better make camp now. The sun is setting, and it's not wise to go into Harimo forest at night. It's best to just stop now." They both agreed and set the camp up rather quickly.  
"I can start a fire!" Megami held out her finger and a small spark came out of it. Tai looked at her from across the fire, "Good job."  
She smiled and thanked him. "Well, I'm going to look around. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. That's what I have done my whole life." She started to walk away but Tai wanted to know more about Megami, so he asked her to come back.  
Mazaki was confused about why he wanted her to not leave, but stay. She shrugged and waited for Megami to come back.  
She did, and sat next to Tai. "What is it?" He looked at her with wide eyes, "Can you tell me about yourself?"  
Megami looked at the fire, "Well, when I was about 3 years old, me and my parents went to church like everyone did. That day, I was wandering around the church because my parents were talking to the priest. I, of course, was bored so I went to the back rooms of the church. I saw a bright light and an old woman. She was very nice to me and told me to have a seat. I did so, and the next thing I knew I could heal and perform magical attacks. When I went to show my parents, they didn't want me anymore. They called me a freak and other names. So they left me at our house and they went away. They said they would come back, but I know it's a lie now." She sighed and looked at the fire again.  
Mazaki was shocked that she had such a bad past. Her past is almost like mine, I was forced to live alone. My parents were killed, that's the only difference. She is so similar to me.  
Tai looked at Mazaki, "Hey she is like you, only a little different." Megami and Mazaki agreed and then they started to actually talk to each other.  
Tai laid back onto his sleeping bag and looked at the stars. He sighed and watched a shooting star pass. Please, my wish is to live through this with both of the girls living as well. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Both the girls started to quiet down and fall asleep as well.  
  
Hello Stranger  
  
The sun quickly rose and a new day was about to unfold. They all took down the camp and started walking again. Tai warned, "This is the Harimo forest, be on your guard." They nodded and walked into the forest.  
Mazaki and Megami didn't know why the forest was so dangerous. There were many trees, and flowers all around small hills, it was beautiful. They continued to walk until Tai signaled to stop.  
Megami was already summoning a fireball. Both of them knew that there was an enemy close by.  
Mazaki withdrew her Tsunami blade, and Tai took out his sword as well. Megami then said quietly, "Heeh, a battle, finally some action."  
They all walked a bit closer to what Tai had stopped them for. They continued to walk closer, and finally, the girls heard what was making the noise.  
In the bushes a very large animal was standing. It was devilish looking and had large wings. It had a massive body and a symbol on its left leg.  
Mazaki looked to Tai and asked him, "What is that thing? It's huge." Tai looked back to her and said, "It is known as a Ririkin and it is very strong. We have to watch out.. we can't lose yet." They both looked at each other and sighed, "Well okay, but.. is it really hard to defeat?"  
Tai looked to her and answered, "No, it shouldn't. Now lets go." After he said this, he gripped the blade hard and jumped from the bushes.  
The ririkin was startled quite a bit while Tai was stabbing it, and it squirmed around, hoping for an escape that never came. After a while the ririkin started to howl out. This was known as its 'battle cry'. The purpose of it was to ask for help from other ririkins.  
Megami yelled, "OH SHUT UP!" She unleashed a huge fireball, and in seconds, the ririkin was more like smoked sausage then a real threat to them. Mazaki also ran up to, the now flame broiled animal, and also yelled, "Want me to cool you off? HYAA!" She too attacked the monster with a large swipe of her blade, the ririkin was now gushing blood and struggling to survive.  
Tai stabbed the monster one last time, and watched as its eyes closed slowly. "We did it! We defeated our first enemy!"  
All of them were very pleased with themselves, but little did they know, they were being watched.  
Hiding in a bush close by to where all the action was, was a man looking at each of them closely. The figure talked to himself lowly, "Look at those pathetic fools, happy that they defeated a weak and already injured Ririkin. Some people just don't understand anything these days.." He stood up and walked to the three 'stooges'.  
They all looked up, and Tai was quick to ask, "Who are you?" The man smiled and looked to the two girls, then to Tai. "I am known by many as a nuisance. But my name is Sayio. Pleased to meet you." He walked to Mazaki and kissed her hand softly.  
Mazaki was amazed and blushed a bit. "Um, nice to meet you too. I am Mazaki. Heehe.." Megami was happy, Now I have Tai all to myself! Megami smiled and hoped that nobody notice the gleam in her eye.  
Tai was quite upset and he thought, How could some guy come out of nowhere, and take my girl! Well.. not my girl, but.., well not yet anyway! He looked at Sayio and decided it was best to make friends, not enemies, so he introduced himself. "I am Tai, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and waited for Sayio to shake it, but he never did. He was to busy staring at Mazaki.  
He smiled and put an arm around her, then started to walk through the forest. "You know, you're pretty good looking." Mazaki was even more embarrassed. Wow, not even Tai said that to me..  
While Sayio took Mazaki away, Tai was very upset now. I cant believe this! He is getting away with this! I cant let him get away with my girl! He glared evilly at the two walking together.  
Megami noticed Tai acting a bit weird, so then she asked him, "Is there anything wrong Tai?"  
As soon as Megami finished the question, she saw that Tai's sword was glowing a bright red color. Her eyes widened.  
He gripped the sword very tightly, and let out a huge scream. "AHHH what's happening to me!?"  
A large black vortex surrounded Tai and he was engulfed into it. Megami was scared, and she ran into a bush to avoid the vortex. "AH I'm scared!"  
Inside the vortex, Tai was growing massive black wings and also growing a hatred toward mankind. What am I doing here? He looked around and saw nothing but black, and a shadowy figure. "WHO ARE YOU??" His eyes, now glowing red were slanted in anger.  
The figure stood, and approached Tai quickly. A woman's voice was heard, "Well, Tai, you made it. Glad you did. The sword did this to you. Heeh, well you better forget about that Mazaki chick, she won't be wanting a demon for a husband."  
His eyes were glowing an even more violent red color. "YOU! I'm no demon!" She pointed to his wings and laughed low.  
"I believe you are. If you want your humanity back, you must fight on our side, once we kill all the humans and gain their souls, you're off the hook." She started to walk even closer to Tai. He tried to back away, but there were chains on him and he couldn't move.  
She leaned very close to him, "Now, give us a kiss." She leaned in a kissed him. He had no choice but to kiss her back. I can't do this.. Mazaki.. I need you.. I can't kill you too.. I wish this person would leave me alone.  
She finally let up and backed away from him. "Well, you certainly are a catch. I'm Malinda by the way." He looked at her with evil eyes, but he couldn't help longing for another kiss from a cute girl.  
He felt a weird sensation inside his body and he completely lost his senses. The evil side of Tai finally took him over.  
Tai asked her, "Well, now what? I have no reason to love a human, besides, she has no reason to want me anymore." He moved in and kissed her.  
She backed away, "I see that there is no reason that you should love her. Now, to start your quest to become human again, I have one test for you right now." He looked at her, puzzled, then asked, "What is it?"  
She stared at him and smiled evilly, "Kill her. Just kill her, you will feel better. Kill her, for me?" She was hoping that her charm was taking effect towards him. And by the looks of it, it was.  
Tai nodded, and agreed to it, then he disappeared in an instant.  
He appeared in a different area, it had a small black building and then he started looking around. He thought, Now, what should I use to kill this human with? Lets see. He rummaged through some supplies and found a large enough blade to kill a human. "This is it! This shall be my weapon against that weak human. But now I must find them." He sighed and walked out of the building.  
  
The two love birds?  
  
Back in the forest, Sayio was getting to know Mazaki better. He was so nice and gentile. He was all a girl could ask for.  
He asked her, "So, have you ever heard of a bounty hunter before? I am one, I just do my job and move on." Mazaki was a bit shy with him, but she didn't let on.  
She smiled and answered, "Why yes I have heard of bounty hunters. But you seem to nice to be a bounty hunter." She paused and looked at him with a bit of hesitation. She could remember what a bounty hunter was because of what Tai told her about his sword.  
All of a sudden she remembered that Tai was still where they defeated the Ririkin. She also realized that Megami was probably all over him, or about to get to him. So, she decided to stand up. "Sayio, I'm going back to my friends, you can come too."  
He stood up and nodded, then followed her back to where Megami was. Mazaki was confused and looked around, trying to find Tai. She then looked to Megami and asked her, "Megami, do you know where Tai is?" She thought, I'm sure she would be with him.  
Sayio also looked around. "Hey where did that guy go?" He continued to look around but couldn't find him.  
Megami was so scared, she was still shaking. She was in shock of what she witnessed, "Tai.. he.. sprouted wings, and he disappeared into a black thing." She started to cry and looked at the ground. I can't believe that he is gone. He just disappeared out of nowhere.  
Mazaki was in complete shock as well as Sayio. He looked down at Megami and asked her a few questions, trying to be as nice as possible. He then thought, Geez being this nice sure is hard, especially when I'm not talking to somebody I really like. I miss her..  
Mazaki sighed as her eyes started to started to become wet with tears. She didn't say anything at all, she just walked to a small hill and sit on it. An occasional breeze passed by and blew her hair around.  
Even though everything just came crashing down in her world, she couldn't help notice that everything else was still full of life. All the birds were still singing, and sun was beating down on the dewdrops of the morning. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but since Megami told her about what happened to Tai, everything was wrong.  
She stared at the sky and the beautiful landscape surrounding her. "I cannot believe that he is gone. Where could he be? I wish he would come back.." She sighed again and started to cry even more.  
Sayio looked at Megami and asked her, "Should I go over there and cheer her up?" Megami looked up from the ground and thought for a moment. Tai and Mazaki WERE meant to be with each other. I can't let this guy help her out, even if he wants to. Mazaki is only for Tai. That is why I am giving up on him right now. thought Megami.  
Megami shrugged and said, "We should leave her alone for now. She needs time to herself. You know, Tai is very special to her, so it must be real hard for her to accept the fact that he just vanished a few minutes ago." Sayio nodded and looked to Mazaki. She was still on the hill, and since she was far away, Sayio could barely see her, now that the sun was going down, it was even harder.  
Mazaki wiped the tears away from her weeping eyes, then turned her thoughts to the sky. The sun was now setting and a beautiful reddish, purple tone was smeared across the heavens above. She sighed once more and started talking to herself, "I hope, wherever you are Tai, that you are safe, and happy."  
She started to cry again, but she tried to hold the tears back. All her efforts to do that failed, but she still couldn't get over the fact that he just left without saying anything. Then the unthinkable crossed her mind. "What if he left on purpose? To get away from me? Maybe he never did like me.."  
All of those horrible thoughts were rushing through Mazaki's head. She couldn't pull herself together so she continued to cry.  
It was now dark out, and Sayio had enough. He walked to the hill and talked to Mazaki, "Are you okay? It's alright that he's gone, you just gotta remember that he will come back okay? Have some faith in him." She stood up and looked at him, her eyes still a little wet from crying so much. She wiped the tears away and walked back to Megami. "We should make camp for tonight."  
Megami agreed and helped out. They all fell asleep pretty fast. None of them knew what would happen next. Should they wait for Tai to come back? Or not?  
  
Love conquers all? Will memories come back?  
  
Tai teleported to a new area. He was here before, he knew it. And so, he looked around. It was pitch black so it was very difficult to see. But by now, his eyes were adjusted to the darkness.  
"Now where is she?" He asked himself, and continued to look around. He finally came across a pathetic excuse for a camp. He smirked and told himself, "There is where she is. Now, it's time to say goodbye."  
He approached the camp slowly, not making a noise at all. But he was still careful, so he wouldn't wake any of them up.  
Megami and Sayio were sleeping outside. They both decided to let Mazaki stay in the tent, so she could have some more time to herself.  
Tai looked at Sayio, "That guy. I remember him. but. oh well, my duty calls." He stepped over the two of them and went into the tent quietly. He looked down and noticed a note. He picked it up and tried to read it. Since it was so dark out, he couldn't read all of it, but he did manage to make out a few words. I have written this down to say goodbye to all. I had a great time with both of you, but I can't take it anymore, I need to find Tai. So, I decided to leave. I won't forget you both, Megami, please find Rashomon and kill him. I can't. I guess I'm not strong enough, but you are. And Sayio, please help her. and stay as sweet as you are. I am leaving now, farewell. After that sentence, the rest of the not was blurry.  
Tai looked at the note, then looked at the sleeping Mazaki. She was so peaceful, and beautiful. Thoughts came through his head, How can I kill such a nice girl. He then held his head and held back a scream, hoping he wouldn't disturb Mazaki. But it's my duty!  
He gripped the blade and held it to her. I just cant. I don't know who she is, but. I remember some things. but NO! I must kill her. He was so confused about what to do next. He felt as if he couldn't kill her, but he couldn't let down the demons.  
Tears almost started to fall from his eyes, but he kept them within. He continued to hold the blade to her, and then she started to move around in her sleep. In seconds, she was awake, and now scared to move.  
She squeaked, "Who are you?" She couldn't make out his face, but she saw a blade held close to her. He looked at her. The sound of her voice was making him have flashbacks of when he was human. He started to remember who she was, and of her importance to him.  
Before, he could remember that a human loved him, so he was sent to destroy that human. Something led him to Mazaki, and now he wasn't sure if he could kill her. He dropped the blade onto the ground and held his head in pain. He let out a cry, "I can't do it! I jut can't kill you. Mazaki I love you!"  
His eyes were now toning down in color and his wings were disappearing. But still, the evil side of Tai would not give up. Kill her! You know you want to.. just do it already! Tai screamed, "NO I cannot! She is my love.. I can't kill her. I would rather kill myself to protect her from harm."  
Mazaki was staring at Tai. She now knew that he was Tai because she heard his gentile voice. She wasn't sure of what to do. If she tried to comfort him, he might hurt her. But still, she decided to try and help him.  
  
She stood up and went close to him, then she put an arm around him, hoping she could help him snap out of whatever was making him so wacko. "There, there, Tai. It's alright. I'm here. Please don't worry, you will be fine, okay?"  
He looked to her and locked eyes with her. She could now see the terror in his eyes. The sun was coming up, and the light shined onto his terrified eyes.  
Mazaki was so sad to see Tai like that. She hugged him and smiled, "Are you okay?" Tai still stared at her and didn't answer.  
For the first time, he saw Mazaki in a different way. He no longer felt the evil in him, in fact, he started to cry. He was so happy that he didn't do anything bad to harm Mazaki.  
"Mazaki." he muttered. "I have things to tell you. All of you, Megami and Sayio as well. I'm sorry if I made you worry about me. I shall explain myself and then you will understand.." Mazaki smiled and nodded, "Okay, lets get out of this tent. Then you can tell me all about what happened to you."  
He also smiled and went out of the tent. Before Mazaki left the tent, she crumbled the note and threw it on the ground. Then she went out of the tent.  
  
The time to act is now!  
  
Back at the temple, Malinda waited patiently. "I lose my patience very fast. where is that Tai?" She sighed and drank some of the blood Rashomon gave to her. Rashomon and Ryoaka were also with Malinda now. They all waited and then Ryoaka lost her patience, "WELL? Where is he? I bet he fled from us and he isn't coming back."  
Rashomon sighed and ordered for her to be quiet. "Here, lets take a look in the crystal energy gate, shall we?" The girls nodded and looked into the black crystal.  
Rashomon peered into the crystal and finally a hologram of what occurred that night was shown to them. Malinda lost her head, "WHAT! He left the demon side? I put a curse on him, a powerful foolproof curse. There is no way he could have escaped it." She panted and looked evilly at Tai and Mazaki in the crystal.  
Ryoaka bolted, "You see Rashomon! I told you we could not trust the humans. I am always right but nobody believes me until something like this happens."  
Rashomon didn't even bother to argue her statement. It was true after all. He thought it was best to let Ryoaka continue preaching so she wouldn't be mad if he told her to stop.  
Malinda looked at Rashomon, still angry that her plan didn't work, "What do we do now? Do we just wait until they get here and attack us? We must act now! To kill them, they are our first enemies. Nobody else wants to risk their lives to kill us. Nobody, except them." She stopped talking and pointed to the hologram.  
He agreed and clenched his fist tightly, "YES! We must act now! I will send my most reliable troops to defeat those humans. Then we will take their souls and make ourselves more powerful then we already are!"  
Both the girls agreed to it and smiled. They both said, "It's settled! We will win this time."  
Rashomon ordered that the girls go with the troops. Since Malinda and Ryoaka were both very powerful, they would do a good job in destroying the humans.  
So, they both flew away with the demon army, and started toward where Tai, Mazaki, Megami and Sayio were.  
  
And so a new member comes  
  
Megami and Sayio were now awake and listening to Tais story, as well as Mazaki. Mazaki was in shock that Tai turned into a demon. So, it was true. The curse on Tais sword is real. Somehow, I knew it. She thought to herself.  
Megami and Sayio were amazed that Tai was alright, and still alive. She asked, "Well, those demons will pay. Tai? Do you know where you were when that demon turned you completely into a demon?"  
Tai shrugged. He had no memory of his whereabouts at that point in time. "I don't know, I was to busy being scared out of my life. I mean, it's not every day a person sprouts wings and stuff like that."  
Mazaki hugged Tai again. She was just happy that he was safe. "Oh Tai. I'm so glad you didn't do anything bad while you were a demon."  
He agreed with her and finished his story. "Well, that's it, but we must hunt those demons down now more then ever. They give us even more reason to hate them now."  
All of them agreed and finally Sayio spoke up, "If you ask me, those demons will be losing their heads very quickly. Come on!" He stood up and grabbed his sword. "This is the Huroza. It is very lethal. I will take honor in killing those demons!"  
Everyone else stood up and took their weapons out and showed them off. Megami made a small fireball and threw it forward. All of them watched as it came hurdling back to her, like a boomerang.  
Sayio was a bit impressed with the child's ability to handle the fire. But he didn't say anything.  
They packed the things up and started walking toward the temple. "It's best to start at the temple of Rashomon. Then we can kill off those demons." Sayio said.  
He led the way, until he saw a figure standing with a black cloak on. It was swaying in the mild breeze.  
The figures hood was covering their head so none of the group could tell who it was.  
Tai took out his blade, "This could be a trap or something. We should be careful." Mazaki agreed but noticed Sayio acting like his head was in the clouds. He muttered something, "I can't believe she came for me!"  
He ran down the hill and toward the cloaked person. Megami, Mazaki, and Tai followed. They wished that Sayio wasn't getting into trouble or anything. But they didn't know who the person was at all.  
Sayio finally reached the person and took the hood off. "I knew it was you!" He hugged her and she smiled.  
"Sayio, I had to come back for you. You left to do your job, but I needed to be with you." She looked back a noticed three other people coming towards them. She then asked Sayio, "Who are they?"  
He looked to them and introduced her to them, "Everyone, this is Lissan, my.um girlfriend." Mazaki was so confused. She thought he liked her, I guess you never can tell with a bounty hunter.  
She sighed, and forgot all about him. Then held out her hand happily and said, "My name is Mazaki. Nice to meet you Lissan." Lissan shook her hand.  
Megami struck a pose and said, "My name is Megami. And I am a healer!" Lissan was a bit annoyed by the girl's arrogance. But she smiled anyway.  
Tai walked next to Mazaki and smiled at Lissan, "And I'm Tai. nice to meet you. I guess you really love Sayio huh?" He was hoping that she would say yes, then Mazaki would forget all about Sayio. But what Tai didn't know was that Mazaki already forgot about him and was now thinking about Tai again. I can't believe that I thought Tai didn't like me anymore. I'm so pathetic sometimes.  
Mazaki walked a bit closer to Tai and put her hand in his. Then she said, "Well, it's nice to have more backup when we go fight Rashomon.  
Lissan looked to Mazaki with a bit of fear in her eyes, "Fight Rashomon? You are going to fight Rashomon, the demon leader?"  
Sayio put an arm around Lissan and assured her that it was okay. "We won't get hurt. That chump probably already knows that we are coming and is making his own grave by now."  
A big weight felt like it was lifted off of Lissans shoulders. She was relieved that they had such confidence in themselves. I wish I had such confidence like that. Oh well, I will fight for them, my friends. Except for that Megami one, she seems to be a little crazy in the coconut.  
Megami looked up and noticed a large crow flying toward them. "Hey! I don't think that's good." She pointed to the oversized bird, still hurdling toward them.  
  
Hello new enemy  
  
Everyone looked up and saw the bird, and then they scurried away from the birds landing point. The bird had vicious blood red eyes, and a large black body of muscle.  
Lissan took out her bow and a fire arrow. Mazaki gripped her Tsunami blade, Tai took his blade out. All Sayio did was watch Lissan. He wanted to see her skills, so he sat down and watched as the others did all the work. It's best if I relax. Hehee.  
Megami looked at the bird, "That is a Zerion. It's a very large bird that can attack with fearsome peck attacks and wind furies. We better be careful." They nodded and began the assaults.  
Mazaki was quick to stab the bird and to continue the attacks for as long as possible. Megami hit the bird with some fire attacks. "Ah! I love fried chicken!" said Tai. He also hit the bird with some stabs.  
Finally, it was Lissans turn to show what skills she had. She decided to put the fire arrow back and she took out a ice arrow. She then aimed for the beast's heart and let go of the arrow. It quickly whizzed by everyone and low and behold, direct hit.  
The bird wasn't about to give up. He stood up and looked to Mazaki. It then flapped its mighty wings and created a giant sandstorm.  
Tai saw the bird aiming for Mazaki and got in front of her. "Look out!"  
Tai was hit with the huge blow. The grains of sand were like bullets, penetrating him. He quickly started to bleed.  
Mazaki looked at him with wide eyes and slashed at the bird that tried to attack her. "GRAH! How do you like that huh?"  
Megami ran to Tai and healed him. Then she turned back to the monster and called upon a more higher authority. "I call upon the powers of Kirin! Help us take down this monstrosity! Please!" She started to pray and continued to yell to him.  
A large white light came out of the nearby woods. A huge animal ran out of the light and attacked the bird viciously.  
It clawed the bird until finally one last hit from Lissan killed the creature. The Zerion fell to the ground, bleeding a deep reddish color. It shook a bit, then finally closed it eyes. Tai ran up to Megami, "You did it! You saved us! You too Lissan. Thanks for your help." Megami then spoke up, "I told you I was strong. I am useful on your quest, hehee."  
  
Ryoaka: the first encounter  
  
Ryoaka and Malinda both flew fast as lightning toward their enemies. "They are close by.. I shall go and take them down. I do not need your help yet. So I will go alone." Said Ryoaka.  
Malinda sighed, "Very well. I will set traps just in case some of them escape." Said Malinda. Ryoaka took her attention from the path ahead to Malinda. "They have already killed one of your traps. The Zerion is defeated, a rather quick death to be precise."  
Malinda's eyes grew cold. As cold as the chilling wind that past by that very moment. "Yes, the Zerion is defeated. Thanks to that brat. The little one, when you go after them, go for the little one! She has caused too much grief. And now, the poor Zerions mother won't be happy to find out that her son is gone."  
Ryoaka nodded, and looked back ahead, "I'd better get going.. and don't worry." She flew up and hovered in the air a few feet away, "I will get the little one at all costs. She seems to have great power.. unlike anything I have ever seen. And I have seen a lot." She moved forward slightly, "I will be back."  
And with that, Ryoaka was gone. Malinda remained on the dusty road, looking around for a good spot, for some traps to try and catch the meddlers trying to ruin Rashomon's plans. She quickly found some rope scattered by some travelers who met an unfortunate ending, grabbed the rope and tied it around some trees. "And so the games begin once more.. hehee."  
  
Gaining speed fast, Ryoaka was creeping ever so closer to her destination. She flew into a tree right above the companions. She hesitated while looking down, hoping she could not be seen.  
On the ground, they didn't realize they were being watched by one of the greatest enemies of their time. Sayio spoke and looked up to the tree curiously, "I think we are being watched.."  
Mazaki drew her Tsunami blade and bravely spoke out to the tree that was thought to have an occupant in it, "Who are you? Anybody up there? Show yourself!" She moved the blade from side to side, hoping to scare away whatever was up in the tree.  
Lissan sighed, "Maybe it is just a little squirrel? Or perhaps a bird? Really Sayio, you can't scare us like this." She peered up to the tree an noticed a few leaves falling down.  
Ryoaka started to sweat and thought, They aren't supposed to know I am here. I better just fulfill my mission in catching that brat.  
After she thought for a while, she turned invisible and flew down to the ground right next to Megami. She quickly put a hand to the young girls mouth and grabbed her fast. She then turned visible again.  
Tai looked back, "HEY! Put her down! Who are you?" He gripped his sword hard and pointed straight toward Ryoaka.  
She flew up fast, still holding onto the youth, "I am surprised you don't know by now Tai. Heh, remember when you turned demon yourself. That girl who kissed you was my partner." While Ryoaka spoke of the kiss between Tai and Malinda, she turned her shifty eyes to Mazaki. Mazaki was now a bit annoyed.  
"You lie!" she protested. "Tai would never kiss somebody else." Ryoaka smiled and snapped her finger softly. Tai froze and she flew down to him, softly kissing him with her lips.  
She smiled evilly and looked up to Mazaki, then flew up again. "I believe he just kissed another person miss Mazaki."  
Lissan had about enough of the speeches from Ryoaka, and was already getting a water arrow out of her bag. She held it up and started shooting viciously at the demon. "DIE!" she screamed.  
Ryoaka was angry now, and used Megami as a shield to protect herself from the arrows.  
"Pathetic human! Don't dare defy Rashomon, or me, or any of the demon race!" she hissed. She then snapped her finger and Tai was released.  
Mazaki ran to him and helped him up from his fall. Then she looked up to Ryoaka. "You creep! Give her back, I bet she is stronger then you will ever be!"  
Ryoaka smiled and darted away. "If she is stronger then me, why do you think I would try to steal her? So I can be safe, and make her turn to the dark side. So her strength would join ours. And we will triumph! Come to the temple of Rashomon and try and get this weakling back. I will be waiting."  
After that, she flew out of sight with the young girl in her grasp.  
  
Another Victim  
  
Ryoaka didn't even waste time to notice the screams from below her. She didn't care that they were trying to chase her, to get their friend back. All she noticed was the heat in her hands growing hotter with every passing second.  
The girl must be trying to make my hands to hot so I will drop her. Such a plan, to bad it won't work. She smirked and looked down at Megami. The young girl was trying her hardest to burn Ryoaka's hands, but it wasn't working.  
"Rashomon will be pleased with me." Ryoaka glared down to Megami and smirked again, "If you are trying to burn me then you are wasting your time. Perhaps I can show you how to burn. Our first lesson."  
Ryoaka concentrated hard, and watched as Megami started to squirm around. Clearly, she was irritated by the heat given off from Ryoaka. Megami glared up, a bit dazed from the heat and asked her softly, "What do you want with me? Why am I of use to you, demon!?"  
Ryoaka could hear the tense tone the young girl's voice had turned into. But she kept silent, and kept on muttering a few simple words, "You will see soon enough."  
Megami looked down at the ground. It was just a blur now, but she could faintly make out a few shapes. Trees she thought, but they continued to become bigger and bigger, and take on more of a blackish color rather then brown. "Where are we going?" Megami demanded an answer.  
The demon smiled and landed on the ground. "Here we are, your new home. Isn't it lovely? Welcome to the temple of Rashomon." With those chilling words, Megami's eyes widened. Her heart jumped and her stomach felt as if it turned. The temple that she read about, that she feared, that she could only imagine what was like, was now right in front of her.  
She was pushed by the demon to go inside. So she did, for there was no escape, so all she could do was obey what she was told. They walked into the building and Megami's heart thudded harder then ever. The fearful presence of the demons was about the air. It felt like each breath was poison to her lungs, but she continued on.  
"Here we are." Ryoaka pointed to a door that was very scary looking. If the door was this scary looking, thought Megami, then what of the objects or beings inside the room like?  
Horrible scenarios filled her head. Would she be asked to join the demons? Would she be forced to? Could there be no escape for a young, scared girl?  
The door opened slowly, and Megami felt the heat from within fall upon her body quickly. "Do I go in?" she asked Ryoaka.  
"Yes." Answered the demon. "Go in and wait there. Somebody will visit you shortly."  
Megami went into the dark room and sat at a large seat. She slowly moved her head around to view her surroundings. The words of Ryoaka loomed in her head, Somebody will visit you shortly. Megami now felt as if she was in the waiting room for a doctor rather then a temple worshiping evil. But when she thought of trying to escape the room, she heard the door cracking open.  
She froze as if she couldn't move even if she tried. She peered back and saw a tall man approaching her. Her heart sank and her stomach felt as if it dissolved. She sat there silent, waiting for him to speak.  
He sat at the desk and crossed his arms together. Then he spoke up to the young girl. "I have heard that you have pretty amazing attacks for such a young girl. Is it true? Ha, I don't need a response.. I know things like that."  
Megami was scared out of her mind. She looked down hoping her terrified face wouldn't show to him, but it did. "Look up when I speak!" he yelled.  
She quickly raised her head and looked at him. "Ryoaka, bring forth the bottle." He signaled for her to bring a bottle of black to him. And she did, then smirked as she looked at the terrified youth. "Such a brave girl to hang around this long. You will get the ultimate prize my friend." The demon exclaimed.  
Megami didn't understand what she was talking about, but it didn't sound so good. Rashomon stood up and handed Megami the bottle. "Drink it!" he demanded.  
Scared for her life, she did as she was told and drank the potion of black. She grimaced at the taste of such degree. After a while she felt sleepy and then collapsed on the desk.  
Rashomon and Ryoaka smiled evilly. "She is on our side now." Said Ryoaka. They both laughed and decided to leave the girl in the room. She wouldn't remember anything except that she must kill humans.  
Rashomon walked to his little podium and started to talk to the demons again. "Everyone! Settle down! I said SHUT UP!" All the demons stopped talking hoping that Rashomon wouldn't do anything regrettable. "Now, as I was trying to say, we have an enormous army now. We will defeat these humans that want to kill us. We pried into the mind of the young girl we captured and found out that the one with the Tsunami blade is known as Mazaki. The one who wields the arrows of every caliber is called Lissan. We already know Tai." he glanced at Malinda, then went back to speaking. "And the one who claims to be a bounty hunter is called Sayio. At all costs, WE KILL THEM!"  
All the demons cheered and started to go back to what they were doing before the meeting.  
  
A trap for one to many  
  
Malinda had already set up some traps for the 'heroes' to fall into. And she was back at the temple getting ready to redeem herself from her mistakes of the past.  
Meanwhile, back where Tai was, he was trying to find out how to get to where they were going. "That woman was a demon, our best bet is to go to the temple of Rashomon, NOW!" proclaimed Sayio.  
Lissan agreed and so did everyone else, so it was settled. They leave for the temple, and fast! The dirt roads were very hard to navigate. Ryoaka had the pleasure of flying above the sandstorms and the dirt in eyes. But nevertheless, they continued on.  
"That creep, she will pay. I mean, I didn't love that Megami kid, but I didn't hate her either." Exclaimed Lissan.  
Sayio nodded and started walking faster. "These are unbearable conditions to be walking in, but, we must."  
Mazaki and Tai continued to walk together. And so, they talked amongst themselves. "For some reason I am not surprised they took her. Megami is strong on certain levels." Said Mazaki glancing toward Tai then looking at the road ahead.  
Tai agreed and sighed sadly, "We must get her back. We already know that the demons show no mercy. I have experience in that area." Mazaki nodded and also sighed. "You're right, but I wish they wouldn't have gone after a little girl like that. Even though she is only one year younger then us, she seems like a kid still."  
They continued to walk until finally they reached a gate. "This must be the gates to the temple." Said Lissan slowly. She peered around, noticing the gray skies above and the sun setting. It was as if it was black instead of yellow. The whole temple surroundings gave the effect of the evil presence.  
When Tai and Mazaki neared the temple gates, she clutched to Tai and shuddered a little. Clearly, she was scared. A feeling came across her. The same feeling she got when her parents died. the same feeling she got when she held Tai's sword. The feeling of the evil lurking within the temple, the feeling of the demons.  
Tai quickly comforted her and sighed, holding onto her tightly. "It's ok Mazaki, we will kill the demons. And you will get your revenge, as I will get mine."  
Mazaki agreed with him and regained some confidence in herself. "Ok, you are right. I will get my revenge. Those demons, they shall cower at my feet when all of this is over."  
Sayio overheard and smiled. "Nice words Mazaki." He looked to Lissan and sighed. "You should be like her."  
Lissan sighed and then hissed. "Be quiet! Look." She pointed to a door opening up. A very large door, larger then normal. It was the entrance to the temple. All of them were silent and motionless. "When whatever came out goes back in, we will enter as well." Lissan seemed to have more knowledge of the temple. Even though she had little confidence in herself, she definitely was good at other things.  
The door quickly closed and then the travelers were off. Picking the lock, Sayio was successful and opened the door quite rapidly. They then went inside the gate and started to walk to the door. Everyone received a sudden chill when they approached the door. On it, was a huge winged doorknocker that was rusted.  
Slowly and cautiously, Sayio opened the door. He was careful not to make a sound, as the others followed, they looked around. The long corridors of the temple were huge. Velvet carpet spread across in one long strip. Otherwise the floor was cold and made of cement.  
A few pictures hung on the tattered walls. Mazaki stayed close to Tai. She was still fearful, but she couldn't lose her nerve to the demons. She nudged Tai lightly and asked, "This place is so big. Where is Megami. She can be anywhere."  
She continued to look around and bumped into Lissan while they were closely examining their whereabouts. "AH!" they both said a little too loud.  
Sayio quickly covered their mouths. "Do you want us to get caught already?" hissed Sayio. Lissan and Mazaki both nodded their heads back and forth quickly and he let go.  
They both gasped for air and decided that they would be partners in searching for Megami. It was safer that way. "Ok, so me and Sayio will search this hall, and you and Lissan will check that one." Tai said going over the plans again.  
"If danger looms near, fight it Lissan, ok?" said Sayio harshly. Lissan rolled her eyes and said, "Alright.."  
And so, the pairs went their separate ways. Down the long narrow corridor the girls ventured. The lanterns were their only source of light, and even they were giving way. Lissan was growing fearful as Mazaki was already scared to know what was behind every twist and turn.  
"Where ever we are, they certainly make it impossible to see where we are to go next." Said Mazaki. But before Lissan could agree with her, they both stepped into something. A large net pulled them into it. Smushed and squashed, the two tried to get out but all efforts failed.  
"Help!" they shouted, but the guys were to far away to hear. Only the demons could hear their calls for help.  
  
In the other corridor.  
  
In the other corridor the men were struggling to find anything at all of Megamis presence. But they couldn't find anything at all. They continued down the path. And low and behold, only two rooms were visible. "Well I guess we both can search the rooms separately." Tai said as he started to walk toward the room on the left.  
Sayio agreed and went into the other room. He slowly opened the door and peeked into it. "Appears to be safe." he said under his breath. He went inside the room closed the door. A fatal error at this point and time.  
Once he closed the door, a large net pulled him up, so high he hit the ceiling. "Ow!" he howled, hoping Tai would hear him. But to Sayio's surprise, Tai never came to his rescue. Instead, he was pulled higher, higher then the ceiling.  
He emerged in a completely different area. He looked around quickly and noticed demons around. He gasped lowly and tried to get out. Sayio couldn't do anything except wiggle around like a worm, not getting anywhere, he quickly gave up, but then something caught his eye. His sword! He could use his sword.  
He tried to grab for it, but before he could reach it a small demon approached him. "Human!" she said loudly. As if the walls had shook from the loud voice, he started to shake.  
"Well! The great, terrifying, fearless bounty hunter is shaking at a little girl's voice! Ha! Pathetic human, you will die with the rest of your crew." She laughed, pointing at two girls.  
  
Rashomon and the works  
  
Sayio's eyes widened. "Lissan! Mazaki!" he called out. They turned their head weakly and saw Sayio in a net as well. "Sayio!" they exclaimed together.  
The young demon rolled her eyes, "Sorry to break up this happy moment, but its time to die.." She held out a fireball to Sayio and smirked evilly.  
He quickly realized that the little demon was actually Megami. "MEGAMI!" he cried out, hoping she could remember anything of her past. She sighed and continued to smirk. "PATHETIC! Megami is no longer with you!"  
Mazaki and Lissan watched in horror as something else approached. Something they never saw before, something that they never would want to see again.  
A tall man drew nearer to Megami and grabbed her by the shoulder. She turned around in a fast motion and then sighed in relief. "Master." She bowed and stepped aside.  
He spoke to her and looked at Sayio and the girls every so often. "The traps that Malinda set have worked I see. And on such short notice, she will get a raise for this extra work. Now, I am sure that there was one more of them."  
Mazaki's eyes widened and her heart pounded hard. "Tai." she muttered lowly. Lissan heard her and tried to comfort her. "It's ok Mazaki, I bet Tai is gonna win this for us. Have faith ok?" Mazaki took in her words and wiped the tears from her face. "Yes, I will have faith in him."  
Rashomon smiled, "I will go after him myself! RYOAKA! Come forth!" he yelled viciously. Like a fire bolt, Ryoaka appeared right next to Rashomon. "Yeah? What is it?" she asked. She was unaware of the capture of the humans, but quickly found out.  
"Ah I see some of the humans are captured. But what of Tai?" she asked Rashomon. Rashomon glared at her, "We are to be triumphant. You are to kill these humans and I will take on Tai. We will win. We are going to win!"  
The humans shuddered and started to try and get out. "Try for your blade Mazaki." Lissan hissed, but Mazaki couldn't get it. They were to close together and she couldn't even find it.  
"Such fine craftsmanship Miss Mazaki." He held up her blade and examined it slowly. Mazaki's stomach churned and she saw him handling her blade. The blade was special to her. The site of a demon holding her only precious item was horrendous.  
"RYOAKA! I do not wish to wait any longer. kill them, I will get Tai and kill him." Rashomon smirked at the humans while he said this. Ryoaka agreed and looked to the humans, "Now you are to feel what hell feels like!"  
Megami walked away as Rashomon teleported away. He reappeared where Tai was and smirked as Tai was bent over looking the opposite way. "SO! You are here Tai Shurojin!"  
Tai was so surprised, he fell down to the floor. "What the..? YOU! Rashomon! Where are my friends? Where is Mazaki?"  
Rashomon smiled evilly, "You don't seem to have much faith in them. They could still be wandering the halls in search of me. But they may also be already gone."  
Tai stood up fast, drawing his blade and aiming for Rashomon, "YOU LIE! They are not dead! I know it. And." He was cut off by Rashomon's laugh which echoed throughout the small room. "Human! Your friends will be gone shortly. They are at the mercy of Ryoaka the goddess of this temple. And I assure you she shows little mercy. Haha!" Tai howled and started to attack Rashomon, but Rashomon and Tai were teleported to where Ryoaka was.  
  
Death or glory..  
  
Tai fell to the ground as they reappeared and her quickly stumbled to his feet. Moaning, he got up fast and looked around. He saw Rashomon, standing there smiling.  
His attention turned to what Rashomon found amusing. Tai's eyes widened fast and started to water. Laying on the ground was the bodies of three people he had known to trust and love. Sayio, Lissan and Mazaki. Laying motionless.  
Mazaki was closest to Tai and he fell to his knees next to her. Her body was hot, surely the damage of Ryoaka. Her clothes were damaged and her arms and legs were cut up badly. Not even Lissan or Sayio was damaged that badly.  
Tai struggled to not cry, but he barely could do that. Rashomon laughed harder then before. "NOW! Do you have anything worth fighting for?"  
Tai remember what he said to Mazaki a while back. The sound of his voice, and her voice agreeing to him filled his head. "It's ok Mazaki, we will kill the demons. And you will get your revenge, as I will get mine." Then he heard Mazaki's voice, sweet and caring as always. Even though she was speaking of the demons, her voice remained the same. "Ok, you are right. I will get my revenge. Those demons, they shall cower at my feet when all of this is over."  
"RASHOMON! I have something worth fighting for! Mazaki wanted revenge on you as well as I did, and if she wanted revenge, I will give her revenge."  
Rashomon glared at him, then to Ryoaka. "It is one against two. Ha! We will win!" shouted Rashomon in pleasure.  
But at that very moment Mazaki was rising. The bloodstained shirt was drying fast. "Actually it is two on two." Spoke Mazaki softly.  
Both Rashomon and Ryoaka looked back in amazement. And Tai was the most surprised one there. "Mazaki!" he cried out. He ran to her and hugged her hard. Her bruised body was healing fast.  
Megami came out of the shadows and healed Lissan and Sayio as well. "Hello Rashomon." She said in a low voice. "Maybe it is a little less fair then you thought it would be. Well! I am ready for your downfall Rashomon. Let us end this!"  
  
A final battle  
  
Rashomon wasted no time, he already was hurdling toward Tai very quickly. Mazaki couldn't help attack, Rashomon still had her blade.  
He smirked will slashing at Tai fast. "You know what is ironic Tai? You will be destroyed with the Tsunami Blade. The very blade that your precious little girlfriend wielded."  
Tai was confused. He didn't know how Rashomon got the blade from Mazaki. He thought maybe he could have forced her to give it to him, and that made Tai even angrier and attack with more rage.  
Megami, Lissan, Sayio, Mazaki, and Ryoaka watched as Tai and Rashomon continued to duke it out with their swords. "Be careful with my sword you thief!" yelled Mazaki.  
Rashomon paid little attention to what she was screaming. Ryoaka then covered Mazaki's mouth. "Be quiet!" she hissed. "You want to ruin their concentration?"  
Mazaki shook her head in anger and Ryoaka let go of her. Mazaki's eyes watched Tai slowly, she hoped he didn't get hurt. Her eyes shifted to Rashomon who was violently slashing the Tsunami blade around and around.  
Ryoaka let out a scream and decided that playing fair wasn't what demons do, so she summoned a huge fireball and aimed for Tai. Mazaki notice this and pushed Ryoaka down with all her might.  
"AH!" screeched Ryoaka as she hit the ground. Lissan, Megami and Sayio all grabbed her and pushed her into a cage that was meant for them. "HEY! Rashomon! You big idiot! Get me out of here!" screamed Ryoaka. But Rashomon was busy trying to at least get one hit on Tai that he didn't hear her.  
They kept slashing toward each other, but none of them had hit their opponent. Sayio spoke to Mazaki rather quickly. "Come on! If we help Tai and take Rashomon by surprise, then we might win."  
Malinda was standing in a corner listening to what Sayio's plan was. And then she spoke up. "What a plan mister Sayio. To bad it won't work now. Haha!"  
A huge white light hit Malinda and she struck the ground hard. "AHHH!"  
Mazaki and Sayio looked back and saw Lissan holding her bow to where Malinda was standing. She fired a strong light arrow to Malinda and the result was a huge, blinding white light.  
"That light arrow will help Malinda. I noticed that she was turned demon, just like Tai was. If you didn't tell me that information, Malinda would still be a demon, and probably rampaging against us by now."  
Sayio was so happy that Lissan had actually defeated someone all by herself. He ran to her and hugged her. "You did great!" he said happily. Lissan smiled and then said, "The battle isn't over yet." She pointed to Tai and Rashomon.  
The resulting of the light blinded Rashomon for just enough time to Tai to finally hit him hard in the chest. Rashomon's scream of pain echoed throughout the halls. The other demons couldn't even defend him. Before the humans even came, Rashomon's battle strategy was for the demons to not mind the humans and for Ryoaka, Malinda, and himself alone to kill them.  
So, the demons did as they were told, and didn't mind the agony pain of Rashomon. Mazaki and Sayio noticed that Megami was guarding Malinda's body, so even now, if she was revived, she would be lead in the right direction. Not the demon path of evil.  
Tai continued to stab the demon leader hard, and managed to grab the Tsunami Blade. "MAZAKI! CATCH!" he shouted as he threw the mighty sword to her.  
"I got it." She said as she grabbed the sword. "Now, my revenge."  
She ran to Rashomon, who was now lying on the cold ground in a pool of blood, and brutally slashed him in the back. "Take that! I said I would get revenge, and so be it!" she yelled, hitting hard once more.  
Sayio and Lissan ran to Rashomon as well. They also wanted revenge. To kill the demon leader, to kill the man who terrorized for so long, to kill the man that put their villages and world through agony for so long. Lissan took a fire, ice and light arrow out of her pact and aimed all three at once to Rashomon. "This shall be ultimate torture!" she yelled as she let go of the arrows.  
Rashomon was hit, and yelled in pain once more. "You..brats!" His breathes were very far apart, and he was now sweating as he was bleeding all around his body.  
Sayio also wanted to join in the fun. He gripped his sword hard and jabbed it into the demon body. He smiled as blood squirted out of the huge wound.  
Megami wanted to help, and so she did. From where she was standing, she summoned a big, terrible, mighty force. She sent out Judgement. "Farewell Rashomon!" she screamed as Judgement flew up and held his staff down to Rashomon. He let out a huge battle cry and screeched, "JUDGEMENT STRIKE!"  
He was hit yet again. Ryoaka was watching from her cage. She screamed as all she could do was watch the terrible force hit her master. She struggled to try and free herself but she couldn't. Not even her fearsome fire attacks could melt the steal. And she muttered below her breath. "Damn the demons who made this cage so sturdy." She tugged at the cage wall and then sighed. Rashomon was now shaking, fighting for life. He was silent, he couldn't even speak. It was as if his voice was knocked out of him as well as all the blood he had already lost. He glanced up ever few moments at the heroes. He couldn't get it through his mind that he was going to lose. Lose everything he fought to get. Lose everything he wanted so badly.  
Tai looked at Mazaki and smiled, "Let's do this." He said softly. She nodded and raised her sword, as Tai did the same.  
After a moments hesitation Mazaki muttered. "My revenge, it feels sweet. This is for my parents." And with that, both Tai and Mazaki plunged their swords into the demon leader. He screamed louder then ever. His eyes were wide and full of fright. But he was lifeless, only his eyes remained open and by the looks of it, full of life. He shuddered a bit, then his eyes closed. "You.. have.. done well... young heroes. You.. will be known.. as the.. ones that.. killed Rashomon.. the demon leader." once he was done speaking, he quickly died right before their eyes.  
They looked around and noticed the temple lightening up. "Once Rashomon is dead, everything goes back to normal. The way things were before the demon era." Lissan said, continuing to look around.  
The large demon statues were turning into holy shrines for the good afterlife. Megami looked as Ryoaka dissolved into the air. She knew that all the demons were leaving. Turning back into humans and returning to their homes and families.  
Malinda woke up and as if she was zombified, she walked back to the woods in which her home was.  
Tai looked at Mazaki. She was so happy she defeated the demon that killed her parents. Better yet, she was alongside Tai while doing it. They all looked at each other and smiled.  
Megami looked around and her eyes bulged out. "This place! This is where my mother and father went to church. This is where I received my powers!" She looked around hoping to find them but she couldn't.  
  
And so it ends  
  
A tall women walked up to them smiling as she bowed down. "I thank you with all I have. You have rid the evil of this holy place. With everything I have, I cannot measure up to what I could ever give you in return for your gratitude. Thank you so much. I am Marona, a healer. The most holy healer in this shrine. I wish to give you something, my dear Megami." She looked down at the girl and smiled. Megami didn't know what she was in for, but since the demons were destroyed, it probably wasn't anything bad. Marona led Megami right into the same room that she was granted powers many years ago. "As you might have guessed, this is the same room in which you received your powers countless years ago. Am I correct?" Megami smiled. "Yes this is the place." She looked up to the healer with big eyes. She didn't know what was going to happen next. "Little one, you have seen such grief in your few years on this earth. I have one thing for such a strong person of your caliber." Marona stretched out her hand and smiled. "I dub thee the great powers of the mighty healers. I wish that you stay here, and help us, the great healers, in our quest to help the lost and unguided people of this earth. Will you?" Megami looked up to her again, and nodded. "I would love to." All of Megami's dreams had come true. She finally could use her powers correctly. She could stay as a great healer. But the only flaw was, she wouldn't be able to see the people she had grown so close to. Both of them exited the room and headed back for the room where all the heroes were. Megami told them that she was now a great healer. And she told them the whole story about how she could have minimal time with them. They all were saddened, even Lissan and Mazaki were. They said their good- byes and Marona spoke once more. "Megami, there is one more thing I must tell you. I am your mother." Megami's eyes looked as though they were to pop out of her head. "My mother? But, but you didn't want me! You called me freak. You and daddy called me names." Marona realized what had happened and started to explain to Megami. "It was not me. But a demon disguised as your father and me. Don't you see? The demons were beginning their plans and so they tried to break up families in hopes of more people joining the demon world. Luckily, it didn't make you turn evil."  
Megami finally realized what was going on. She now understood why her parents called her names. And she realized that her place was to stay at the temple of light.  
Both Tai and Mazaki left holding hands. They waved to Megami and her mother as they left. "Glad she has a happy ending to this story." Said Mazaki slowly. Tai agreed. "We all have a happy ending to it." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly.  
Sayio and Lissan both left as well. Talking of their travels as they left, and also of how much they have grown in fighting terms.  
Megami and Marona watched as they left, and then went right to work.  
But in the shadows of temple. Outside the light, in the darkness. One demon laid there, shaking, but alive. She stood up, looking around. She smirked and looked as Tai, Mazaki, Lissan, and Sayio left the temple.  
She smirked and said lowly, "There will always be one that never dies.." And with that statement, she flew up and disappeared into the shadows of darkness.  
  
The end..? 


End file.
